Messing Around
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: Marik wanted to take a break from Battle City and spend time with Bakura. However, Bakura is thrown off-guard when Marik has other activities in mind. ThiefShipping yaoi smut, seme Marik, language. TenderShipping hints


A/N: A request from a close friend of mine. She wanted ThiefShipping so, here's another one-shot smut fic. Main couple is Marik/Bakura with hints at Ryou/Bakura. Again I changed the way things happened between them in Battle City slightly to make this work.

Rated M for yaoi smut, language, and seme Marik. Again I refuse to write certain words.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters

Marik had asked Bakura earlier that day if he was free to just "hang out". Bakura saw no reason to refuse seeing as he had nothing better to do. It was late at night, the Battle City duels died down so the duelists could prepare for the next day. He wasn't quite sure as to what Marik could possibly want to do. Sighing in slight annoyance, he went into Ryou's game room where he kept his Monster World game. Would Marik like playing an RPG like he does with Ryou? Probably not since Duel Monsters were all the rage in Domino.

He wandered over to the TV where the PlayStation sat and flipped through the games he had. All of which were single player video games. Damn Ryou and his loneliness. This couldn't do either and he doubted Marik would even know how to work a gaming system in the first place seeing how he lived underground for the majority of his life. He thought about that for a second and figured it couldn't be a bad idea. If Marik is staying in Japan, he might as well learn a few things about technology.

Bakura took his time setting up the system and selecting a game that could possibly be of some interest to Marik. For the hell of it, he put Resident Evil inside with a snicker. "Watching him shit some bricks would be very amusing." He said to himself as he started it up.

Right around then was when there was a knock on the door and he stood up to go answer it. Sure enough there was Marik, dressed in the same purple hoodie, cargo pants, and gold jewelry ensemble. He still couldn't believe he goes around saying he's straight even though he dresses so effeminately.

"Thanks for letting me over, Bakura." Marik smiled at him. Bakura replied with a smirk while Marik looked around Bakura's spacious apartment. "Guess you don't get much company do you?"

"Well Yadonushi-sama doesn't let his 'friends' over much because he's so afraid I might do something to them again."

"What did you do?" Marik questioned.

"Challenged them to a game of Monster World and turning it into a Shadow Game. However, the Pharaoh took over his vessel's body and managed to win. They thought they got rid of me but they'll realize that I can't be destroyed so easily." Bakura explained.

Marik looked impressed for a bit until he mentioned that he failed. "Guess the Pharaoh's power proved to be more than you can handle."

"I merely underestimated him the first time. The next time we meet I'll take what's mine."

"And when you steal his Egyptian God Card and relinquish it to me, I shall give you my Millennium Rod as I promised. "

"Getting his God Card will be of no trouble for me." Bakura assured him.

"Good." Marik grinned and glanced at the PlayStation running Resident Evil. "What is that anyway?"

"A PlayStation," Bakura answered while in the kitchen making some snacks.

"What does it do?"

"Seriously?" Bakura teased.

"I've lived underground for most of my life, Bakura, I'm still getting used to the concept of technology." Marik glared at him.

Bakura walked over with a bowl of potato chips and two cold sodas for the two of them. He sat down on the floor in front of the television and advised Marik to sit beside him. "You play video games with it. I put Resident Evil inside, it's a first-person shooting game pretty much." He grinned slyly leaving out the fact that it's a horror/survival game full of zombies.

Marik picked up the controller. "Can I try?" he asked.

"Be my guest," Bakura smirked and ate a potato chip.

For a complete beginner he wasn't bad at learning how to play video games. However, like all horror/survival games it starts out not so bad and then the scary things start to happen. Eventually Marik got to a point where a few zombies jumped out at him without warning and he shrieked rather loudly, throwing the controller in the air and his character dying in the process. Bakura fell back on the floor and just about died laughing.

"You're an asshole!" Marik shouted.

"Oh come now, you have to admit it was funny. You should have seen the look on your face." Bakura laughed maniacally.

"It won't be so funny when I tie you down and make you regret it." Marik glared at him.

"I would love to see you try." Bakura mused.

Marik took that as a challenge and paused the game. He moved to sit on top of Bakura's hips, straddling him and leaned forward to pin his arms down.

"Hey, I thought you were joking." Bakura looked at him in slight confusion.

"That's what happens when you challenge me." Marik retaliated.

"And I thought you were straight." Bakura commented.

"For the most part, but I've always been fond of you especially, Bakura."

Bakura hissed a little at that, completely thrown off-guard that this guy he's been hitting on for awhile made his move. However, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. His thoughts were silenced when Marik's lips touched his, softly and passionately. It was a light kiss, but it was enough to arouse Bakura.

Marik slipped his tongue slowly into Bakura's mouth and kissed him with much more desire and want. Bakura pulled away from the kiss and pushed his head upwards. "Just what are you trying?" Bakura glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marik leaned back down and breathed into Bakura's ear, making him shudder.

Bakura hissed again and cursed under his breath at the reaction he was getting from it. "Fuck, Marik…"

Marik grinned and trailed his hand down his body to rub at Bakura's erection under his pants. "Jeez, you get hard so easily don't you?" he teased.

Bakura groaned and mumbled, "Shut the fuck up." A slight blush crept on his face.

While he was busy rubbing his groin with one hand, Marik freed Bakura's other arm to grab his Millennium Rod he kept on his belt. He activated its powers and used it to control Bakura. "Listen, you now do as I command."

Bakura no longer resisted Marik's advances and laid there. Marik got off of him and stood up. "Now then, lead me to your bedroom and we can continue this."

Bakura did as Marik demanded and walked him to the bedroom. Marik kept the rod in his hand and had Bakura lay down on the bed. After he did such, Marik straddled him again and ripped the chains of his hoodie off to use them to bind Bakura's wrists to the head board of the bed. When he was done, he released Bakura's mind and sat the rod on the nightstand.

Bakura looked around in annoyance. "What the bloody hell did you do to me?" he snarled.

Marik flashed a smile and lied on Bakura's chest, resting his head on his shoulder and neck. "Experimenting," he whispered.

"Fucking tease…" he growled.

"You'll thank me soon enough." Marik smirked and licked the side of his neck before gently sucking on it.

Bakura shuddered a bit, not completely used to being forced into submission. Now he knew what it was like to be in Ryou's shoes whenever he tortured him. But the difference between Bakura and Ryou was the fact that Bakura loves it, as long as he was the one forcing the other into submission.

Marik slid his hand underneath Bakura's shirt, rubbing at his nipples. Bakura moaned softly in appreciation and Marik pushed his shirt upwards. Considering Bakura's hands were chained up, he'd have to deal with having his shirt partially on. Leaning his head down, he licked at one of his nipples and had his other hand tease the other into hardness.

In response, Bakura dug his head back into the pillows and clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into his skin so hard that blood was drawn. He could feel Marik snickering in enjoyment as he licked, bit, and pinched his nipples.

"Fuck, Marik!" he muttered.

He released his nipple and kissed down his chest, moving his hand to rub at his groin again. Bakura bucked his hips to get some more of that sweet friction. Marik was only too happy to oblige. He pulled his pants down and released his hardened member before slowly wrapping his lips around it.

"Gods dammit!" Bakura hissed.

Marik slid his mouth over his rather large member, completely taking him in his mouth and gently sucked him off. He hummed a little bit and made Bakura go on edge in ecstasy. He glanced upwards to see Bakura arms flex in response, clearly wanting to touch Marik in some way but completely unable to. Marik kept going at the blowjob, picking up the pace until Bakura declared he wanted to come.

Marik pulled away and gripped the base of Bakura's arousal. "Not yet, I want you to come with me." Bakura just groaned in desperation which made Marik snicker smugly.

Marik slowly pulled the rest of Bakura's pants off him and pausing to take his off as well. He hovered over Bakura and kissed him again while one hand explored his body and the other went straight to his entrance. This time Bakura pulled from the kiss. "I don't need any preparation just hurry the fuck up!" he urged in a savage tone.

He knew Bakura was an evil spirit of pure darkness but when it came to sex, he never knew he could be so desperate. It was kind of funny really but then again Bakura is dominant in nature so being forced into this kind of thing probably didn't bother him considering his masochistic tendencies. Marik snickered lowly, "If you say so."

Marik spread Bakura's legs and Bakura obligingly raised his hips upwards. Marik grinned and slowly pushed inside Bakura, making him cry out in complete pain-mixed pleasure. This was exactly how Bakura enjoyed sex, rough and fun but he had only experienced it from the dominant point. Being on the other side of sex wasn't as bad as he thought. Now if only Ryou had the courage to even try to take charge for once, it would make Ryou sexier than he already was. Bakura never would have even guessed that Marik had a dominant side, it was actually pretty hot and he enjoyed every second of it.

Marik started thrusting harder into him, panting over the pleasure of being encased in such tight heat. Bakura wrapped his legs around Marik and urged him to go deeper with louder moans. Marik thrusted some more into him, slamming into Bakura's spot and making him moan even louder than before. Gods he had such a sexy voice. The sounds of his dark, British accented voice practically screaming for more threw him over the edge. It wasn't long before Bakura made note that he was nearing his climax and came around the same time Marik came inside him. Bakura lurched forward in his release, his wrists pushing against the tight chains and he muttered Marik's name a few times under his breath.

Marik slowly pulled out of Bakura and the two of them laid there for awhile panting and groaning in the aftermath. Marik released Bakura, his wrists raw, red, and indented with chain marks. Bakura rubbed at them, the throbbing mildly irritating him. "Satisfied are you?" Bakura asked.

"Perhaps," Marik smiled, regretting nothing.

"I must say I had no idea you would try such a thing on me. You're definitely one of the more braver people I have met in my lifetime." Bakura said smugly.

"Well that's what you get for tricking me into playing a horror game without me knowing." Marik taunted.

"It was more like fun than a mere punishment. I suggest you adjust your ways slightly if you have any intention on trying to get even with me through sex. I could teach you a few things but, I'm a little too tired to even bother. Besides, you might end like Yadonushi-sama." He warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Marik asked.

"Didn't you already see?" Bakura pointed at the semicircle of small scars on his chest, indicating that the Millennium Ring stabbed through several times.

Marik took a long hard look at Bakura's body and noticed various other marks. The more noticeable one was the Millennium Ring scars but he saw leftover marks from where Bakura's host was abused by bites and scratches. "Well you sure are rough, I'll have to say."

"Yes but unlike you, Yadonushi-sama doesn't really like participating so I have to force a few things out of him to have some satisfaction."

"Tch, sadist." Marik teased.

"It's enjoyable, that's my only defense. Besides if I did such things to you, you would possibly run off. Whereas Yadonushi-sama has no chance of ever escaping from me so long as he continues holding the Millennium Ring and remains living. It's part of his destiny to go against the Pharaoh considering he's the descendant of my former self." He explained but then paused to laugh and say, "What am I doing talking about this?"

Marik snickered a little at how off-track he went. "Well believe me when I say that I won't be running off anytime soon."

Bakura smirked and then pressed the subject of business. "Tomorrow starts the next day of Battle City duels. Then is when I shall carry out my plan to help you attain the Pharaoh's God Card and you hand over the Millennium Rod. I'll lend you my host so his friends won't suspect anything from me."

Marik leaned over and kissed Bakura once more. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
